Anime World
by Nekomata Angel of Darkness
Summary: Kisah petualangan 4 anak remaja di dunia Anime


**Anime World**

**Warning : Ini hanya sebuah cerita fiksi buatan Kirin. Mungkin ini tidak termasuk dalam Fanfiksi, tapi saya hanya ingin sekedar berbagi kesenangan. Yang tidak suka jangan baca, karena Kirin gak terima flame!**

Summary : Kisah petualangan 4 anak remaja penyandang gelar 'Otaku' dan harus merelakan gelarnya berganti menjadi 'penyelamat dunia anime'

**Pengenalan Tokoh**

**Mizuno Shinryuu 17 Tahun**

**Ciri Fisik**

Tinggi 179 cm, warna mata blue safhire, rambut hitam pekat, kulit putih, berwajah cool dan tenang, memiliki tatapan mata yang tajam.

**Ciri Lain**

Orang yang irit bicara, dikatai lidah iblis oleh Toya karena kalau bicara terlalu jujur dan menusuk. Selalu tenang, tak ragu memukul siapapun terutama Kairi. Hanya pada Kitahara dia sedikit segan. Jarang tersenyum dan suka menyendiri. Shinryuu merupakan pribadi yang dingin dan tertutup, sedikit angkuh namun penuh pertimbangan. Lebih suka memakai otak dari pada hati, namun seiring berjalannya waktu. Sosok Shinryuu mulai berubah dan menjadi sedikit terbuka. Shuuya Kairi adalah orang pertama yang mampu meruntuhkan dinding es di hati Shinryuu. Kemampuan bertarungnya ada di urutan pertama dari ke tiga temannya yang lain. Senjatanya adalah sebuah pedang panjang berwarna hitam.

**Shuuya Kairi 15 Tahun**

**Ciri Fisik**

Tinggi 159 cm (Paling pendek di antara yang lain dan dikatai cebol oleh Toya), kulit putih, rambut hitam lurus dengan sedikit bagian belakang yang panjang mencapai lutut dan di ikat, warna mata hijau jade.

**Ciri Lain**

Kairi merupakan sosok gadis manis yang ceria, keras kepala namun sangat peduli pada teman, ceroboh, terkadang lugu, sering dikerjai oleh Toya karena kepolosannya, bertarung dengan tangan kosong, tidak pandai berbohong, memiliki kelemahan dalam hal stamina namun tak mau mengakuinya. Gadis tomboy yang sering disangka laki-laki ini merupakan penggila warna hitam. Memiliki kemampuan menyembuhkan dan memulihkan stamina makhluk hidup. Dalam batasan tertentu Kairi juga bisa menghidupkan yang mati. Dan kemampuan inilah yang menyebabkan dia menjadi incaran para pasukan kegelapan. Kemampuan bertarungnya berada di urutan terakhir.

**Hotaru Otoya/Toya 18 Tahun**

**Ciri Fisik**

Tinggi 182 cm, rambut oranye jabrik, warna kulit tan, mata caramel.

**Ciri lain**

Toya merupakan pribadi yang terbuka dan termasuk yang berisik. Sangat suka menikmati waktunya mengganggu Kairi, karena menurutnya Kairi yang lugu sangat menyenangkan untuk di ganggu. Saat dia mengganggu Kairi maka Kitahara akan memarahinya atau bahkan memukulnya,mungkin ini juga menjadi kesenangan tersendiri baginya. Senjatanya sebuah pedang besar , kemampuan bertarungnya bisa disamakan dengan Shinryuu dan berada di urutan kedua. Memiliki stamina paling banyak diantara yang lain.

**Otome Kitahara 17 Tahun**

**Ciri Fisik**

Tinggi 170 cm, warna kulit putih, rambut kuning pasir sebahu, warna mata biru langit, berwajah tenang dan terlihat dewasa.

**Ciri Lain**

Berbeda dengan Kairi, Kitahara merupakan sosok gadis yang bersikap lebih dewasa. Menyukai pria tampan dan keren dan selalu mencekoki Kairi dengan pemikirannya itu. Namun Kitahara juga merupakan gadis yang memiliki emosional tinggi, menganggap sosok Kairi seperti adiknya (Kitahara mempunyai satu adik perempuan namun meninggal karena sakit), Kitahara kurang cocok dengan Shinryuu karena menurutnya Shin merupakan sosok yang angkuh dan tak berperasaan. Kitahara juga tak mau mengakui kalau Toya itu termasuk pria keren.

**Prolouge**

Dunia anime yang kita anggap hanya fiksi semata ternyata memiliki eksistensinya sendiri. Hidup layaknya manusia di bumi yang kita tempati, hanya saja mereka memiliki dimensi yang berbeda dengan kita. Namun semua kehidupan itu kini terancam oleh kehancuran. Seiring berjalannya waktu , tokoh tak bertanggung jawab di dunia anime makin menggila. Dunia yang awalnya berdampingan akan mengalamikehancuran, kehancuran bagi dunia anime. Para pemuja kejayaan mengerahkan bala tentaranya untuk mengumpulkan kunci dunia anime. Tujuan mereka adalah menguasai dunia anime dan membangun dunia yang baru. Jika sampai kunci-kunci itu tercabut dari tempatnya maka kehancuran total akan terjadi pada dunia anime.

**Chapter 1 (Yang Terpilih)**

**Disclaimer : Kirin Nekomata**

**Genre : Fantasy, Adventure, Friendship.**

"Huwaaaaaaaa!"

Bruk!

"Ouch! Pinggangku..." Terlihat seorang pria kekar berambut oranye sedang meringis memegangi pinggangnya.

Oh ayolah kawan, tentu saja dia meringis karena baru saja terjatuh dari ketinggian yang tak diketahui. Kenapa dia tak terluka atau mati? Mudah saja, jika dia terluka parah atau bahkan sampai mati maka cerita ini tidak akan berlanjut. Kenapa? Kau bertanya kenapa? Oh, pasti kau tak membaca summary dan pengenalan tokoh di atas. Dia adalah salah satu jagoan kita di cerita ini, ingat Hotaru Otoya? Bagus kalau kau tidak ingat. Aku sarankan agar kau kembali ke atas dan baca dari awal dengan teliti!

"Kyaaaaaaaa!"

Bruk!

"Hwaah! Ouch, sekarang wajahku yang sakit," Si oranye kembali meringis.

Ada yang bisa menebak kenapa si oranye kita kembali meringis? Biar ku beri tahu kalian. Saat si oranye baru saja akan berdiri tiba-tiba ada seorang gadis yang terjatuh dari atas dan menimpanya. Terduduk tepat di atas punggunggnya dan menyebabkan si oranye harus berciuman langsung dengan rumput yang tumbuh di tanah. Yah, setidaknya dia berhasil menyelamatkan satu tokoh jagoan kita, walaupun itu termasuk dalam kecelakaan.

"Bisa tolong beranjak dari tubuhku?" Ucap Toya saat menyadari ada yang sedang duduk manis di atas punggungnya.

"Kyaaaa! Dasar pria mesum!

Plak!

"Apa lagi sekarang?!" Toya langsung bangun setelah si gadis beranjak dari atasnya. "Pertama kau menimpaku dan sekarang kau menaparku?! Apa-apaan ini? Seharusnya kau minta maaf atau setidaknya tanya keadaanku! Ouch, pinggangku," Toya kembali merigis memegangi pinggangnya.

"Memangnya siapa yang mau menimpamu, dasar pria mesum!"

"Apa maksudmu? AKu bahkan tak menyentuhmu sedikitpun, seenaknya saja mengatai aku mesum!" Hardik Toya tak terima.

"Oh, lalu apa namanya seorang pria yang berkeliaran di siang hari di padang rumput terbuka dengan hanya mengenakan boxer saja?" Tuding Kitaha si gadis.

"Hah?" Toya bingung dan melihat ke bawah. "APA-APAAN INI?! DIMANA PAKAIAN KU?!" Toya berteriak histeris seperti seorang gadis yang baru saja mengalami datang bulan pertamanya.

Bruk!

"Ck! Sial!" Belum sempat kepanikan Toya berakhir, sudah muncul lagi seorang pria yang juga jatuh dari atas. Tapi sepertinya dia ahli dalam hal pendaratan, terbukti dari posisinya yang masih tetap berpijak dengan kedua kaki saat menginjak bumi.

'Waa..tampanya..penampilannya juga keren' Ucap Kitahara dalam hati.

"Apa yang kalian lihat!" Glare beraura dingin melayang pada Toya dan Kitahara yang sejak tadi tiba-tiba saja terdiam.

Kretek! Prang!

Hancur sudah image baiknya di hadapan Kitahara. 'Aku tarik kata-kataku lagi, dia tidak keren sama sekali' Ucap Kitahara dalam hati.

"Ceh! Bocah merepotkan," Cibir Toya yang sadar dari lamunannya. "Lalu di mana ini?"

"Eh, tapi kenapa aku bisa ada di sini? Aku ingat, tadi aku kan sedang dalam perjalanan menuju tempat les," Teriak Kitahara yang mulai mendapatkan ingatannya.

"Huwaaaaaaa! Aku benci ketinggian! Seseorang tolong akuuuu!" Tiba-tiba saja terdengar sebuah teriakan dari atas.

"Kyaaaa! Dia akan jatuh, cepat tolong dia!" Kitahara langsung panic begitu melihat seorang lagi yang jatuh dari atas. Dan kali ini posisinya sangat tak menguntungkan karena kepalanya yang berada di bagian paling bawah.

"Aku akan menangkapmu," Toya segera berlari menyongsong anak tersebut. "Sedikit lagi, akan ku tangkap kau...hwaaa!"

Bruk!

Lagi-lagi naas, Toya yang belum sempat menangkap si bocah justru tersungkur karena tersandung kakinya sendiri.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Kitahara makin mempercepat larinya dan bertambah panic.

"Cerewet! Memangnya siapa juga yang mau jatuh," Toya sewot dan kembali bangkit lalu berlari.

"Hwaaaaaaa!" Tinggal menunggu beberapa detik lagi sampai tubuh mungil itu menghantam tanah.

"Siaaaaal!" Toya berteriak kesal.

"Tidak sempat," Kitahara makin panic.

Srak!

Bruk!

"Terlambat..." Keduanya berhenti berlari dan terdiam di tempat.

"Eh? Kok tidak ada?" Toya celingukan saat tak mendapati sosok yang terjatuh tadi di mana-mana.

"Bukannya tadi dia terjatuh?" Kitahara bingung.

"Wah, ada buahnya! Sudah matang,"

Sontak kedua manusia yang tengah dilanda kebingungan mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas. Mendengar sebuah seruan yang cukup keras dan terdengar sangat ceria. 'Hah?' keduanya membeku dengan mulut yang menganga lebar. Tak jauh dari mereka, di atas sebuah pohon apel yang cukup besar. Terlihat seorang bocah berambut hitam, mengenakan topi hitam, celana panjang hitam dengan kantong di sana sini, kaos berwarna putih dilapisi oleh rompi yang mirip jacket berwarna hitam juga. Tersenyum cerah sambil mengamati buah apel yang sudah berwarna merah yang tergantung di dahan tempat dia tersangkut.

"Monster kecil,"

Itulah kalimat pertama yang diucapkan oleh Toya. Dia tak habis pikir, padahal baru saja bocah itu berteriak ketakutan. Dia bisa saja mati kalau tidak tersangkut di dahan apel itu. Tak ingatkah dia akan kejadian yang baru saja dia alami? Padahal Toya saja yang melihatnya sudah hampir kena serangan jantung. Tapi, bisa-bisanya bocah itu terlihat ceria seolah tak terjadi apapun tadi. Apa benar dia itu bocah yang tadi?

"Hey! Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Kekhawatiran itu berasal dari Kitahara yang terlihat sedikit lega.

"Eh? ah iya, aku baik-baik saja nee-chan," Jawab si bocah di susul dengan sebuah senyum polos kekanakan.

"Syukurlah, ayo turun dari sana, nanti kau jatuh," Pinta Kitahara.

"Dia baru saja jatuh dari langit, kau ingat?" Cibir Toya yang nampaknya masih kesal. Sementara sosok pria berambut hitam yang lain hanya diam di tempat, sepertinya dia tak tertarik sama sekali.

"Diam!" Geram Kitahara.

"Err...ano..apa ada yang bisa membantuku turun?" Ucap si bocah ragu-ragu.

"Melompat," Ucap Toya.

"Hah?" Kairi bingung. Oh ayolah, pohon apel ini sangat tinggi tahu.

"Melompat, nanti ku tangkap," Toya berdiri tepat di bawah cabang apel tempat si bocah tersangkut dan menjulurkan kedua tangannya. Siap menangkap.

"Aku tidak mau ditangkap paman mesum,"

"Uaapppahh?! Siapa yang mesum dan siapa yang paman?!" Toya kembali emosi. "Lagi pula aku tak tetarik pada laki-laki!"

"Siapa yang laki-laki? Aku ini perempuan tahu!" Tiba-tiba saja bocah tersebut melompat.

"Hwaaah! Hey apa yang kau lakukan?!" Toya panic.

Bruk!

"Ouch! Pinggangkuuuu!" Toya berterika kesakitan. Karena tidak siap, penangkapan yang seharusnya mudah menjadi insiden dan menyebabkan dia harus berciuman dengan tanah untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Ups! Maaf..." Si bocah segera berdiri sambil menutupi mulutnya yang tersenyum jahil.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Kitahara.

"Lebih baik dari paman itu," Jawab si bocah.

"Grrrr! Apa kau ku makan bocah sialan!" Aura neraka menguar dari tubuh Toya. Tangannya mengepal-ngepal siap untuk menghantam apapun yang membuatnya kesal.

Namun segala keributan itu langsung berhenti saat muncul cahaya yang menyilaukan di antara mereka.

"Apa lagi sekarang?!" Toya Nampak gusar.

"Waaah...cahaya yang indah," Berbeda dengan Toya, Kairi nampaknya justru terkagum-kagum.

"Apa ini mimpi?" Kitahara mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.

Sementara sosok pria misterius yang juga terjatuh tadi hanya terdiam sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada. Menatap penuh selidik pada cahaya aneh yang tiba-tiba saja muncul dihadapan mereka.

"Selamat datang para pejuang terpilih," Suara yang sangat lembut namun menggema terdengar di antara terpaaan cahaya yang mulai meredup itu. "Namaku Hevlaska, perwujudan dari inti dunia anime," Muncul sesosok makhluk yang menyerupai wanita namun memiliki bentuk yang sulit di jelaskan. Tubuhnya berkilau seolah terbuat dari cahaya itu sendiri.

"Hah? Apa maksudmu? Di mana ini dan kenapa kami ada di sini?" Tanya Toya. "Seingatku aku sedang tidur setelah membaca manga," Sambungya lagi.

"Huwaaaaa! Aku kan sedang mendownload film anime baru ," Pekik Kairi.

'Dan aku sedang menuju event Cosplayer' Ucap Shinryuu dalam hati.

"Seperti yang aku katakan tadi, ini dunia anime dan kalian adalah yang terpilih," Jawab Hevlaska dengan anggun.

"Yang terpilih?" Tanya Kitahara.

"Dunia anime sedang terancam kehancuran, kami membutuhkan bantuan dari kalian yang memiliki takdir sebagai yang terpilih," Hevlaska berbicara kembali.

"Ceh! Jangan bercanda nona, memangnya apa yang bisa kami lakukan? Lagi pula aku tidak tertarik pada lelucon," Ucap Toya.

"Kalian memiliki kemampuan terpendam yang akan sangat berguna bagi dunia ini. Untuk membantu kekuatan itu bangkit aku akan mengirim kalian ke dimensi lain untuk berlatih," Jelas Hevlaska.

"Apa? Tapi kenapa harus kami, ini sungguh membingungkan," Ucap Kitahara.

"Karena kalian lah yang terpilih," Jawab Hevlaska untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Lalu kau ingin kami melakukan apa?" Kali ini pertanyaan meluncur dari sosok pria yang terlihat dingin dan cuek.

"Kalian akan dilatih untuk berperang melawan pasukan kegelapan, tujuan mereka adalah mengambil Sembilan kunci dunia anime." Hevlaska mulai menjelaskan.

"Sembilan kunci?" Tanya Kairi yang Nampak bingung.

"Ya anak manis," Hevlaska menjulurkan tangannya dan menyentuh pipi Kairi.

"Lembut...dan hangat.." Gumam Kairi sambil memegangi tangan Hevlaska yang menyentuh pipinya. Tiga orang yang lainnya hanya terdiam memperhatikan interaksi tersebut.

"Dunia ini memiliki Sembilan kunci yang berfungsi sebagai penyangga kehidupan, jika ke Sembilan kunci itu di cabut dari tempatnya maka dunia ini akan mengalami kehancuran mutlak." Jelas Hevlaska.

"Lalu dimana kunci itu sekarang?" Tanya Toya.

"Ke Sembilan kunci tersebar di Sembilan penjuru dunia ini, masing-masing memiliki pelindung yang mewakili legenda Sembilan makhluk mitologi yang kalian kenal sabagai bijuu," Jawab Hevlaska.

"Jika Sembilan kunci memiliki pelindung, kenapa kau membutuhkan kami?" Tanya Kairi dengan polosnya.

"Ke Sembilan pelindung tidak cukup kuat untuk mempertahankan kunci tersebut, maka dari itu mereka membutuhkan bantuan kalian," Hevlaska kembali mengelus pipi Kairi.

"Kalau begitu cepat kirim aku," Ucap Shinryuu dingin.

"Orang aneh, apa sih yang dia pikirkan?" Toya menatap heran pada Shinryuu. Bisa-bisanya dia menerima hal ini dengan mudah dan bahkan segera menawarkan dirinya. 'Tapi menarik,' Ucap Toya dalam hati.

"Apa kalian semua siap?" Tanya Hevlaska.

"Aku ikut!" Jawab Kairi mantap sambil tersenyum cerah.

"Kau akan menjadi kunci utama sayang," Ucap Hevlaska pelan.

"Huh?" Kairi Nampak bingung dengan ucapan Hevlaska barusan.

"Kau anak yang manis," Hevlaska menepuk pelan puncak kepala Kairi.

"Aku juga ikut, akan ku hancurkan mereka semua," Ucap Toya dengan penuh semangat.

"Eh? Aku juga," Di susul oleh Kitahara yang nampaknya tak punya pilihan lain.

"Kalau begitu akan lebih baik jika kita saling mengenal," Ucap Hevlaska ramah.

"Aku, Hotaru Otoya 18 tahun! Cukup panggil aku Toya," Mulai Toya.

"Aku Otome Kitahara 17 tahun, salam kenal," Ucap Kitahara ramah sambil membungkuk.

"Mizuno Shinryuu," Hanya itu yang di ucapkan Shinryuu.

"Apa tidak ada hal lainnya lagi yang bisa kau ucapkan selain namamu? Yah, setidaknya usiamu," Ucap Toya yang hanya di jawab dengan diam oleh Ryuu.

"Aku Shuuya Kairi 15 tahun, salam kenal semuanyaaa!" Ucap Kairi ceria, tak kalah semangatnya dari Toya.

"Pfftt.. pantas saja cebol, ternyata baru 15 tahun. Dasar bocah!" Ledek Toya sambil menahan tawanya.

"Diam kau paman mesum!" Balas Kairi.

"Aku baru ingat!" Pekik Toya seakan sadar dari mimpi buruknya. "Bisakah kau berikan aku pakaian?" Tanya Toya pada Hevlaska.

"Tentu, setelah aku mengirim kalian ke dimensi dimana kalian akan berlatih," Jawab Hevlaska.

"Kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi? Kami semua sudah siap." Jawab Toya mantap.

"Kalau begitu aku akan mengirim kalian semua, untuk sementara kalian akan terpisah dan kembali bertemu di sini satu bulan mendatang. Semoga berhasil anak-anak ku," Ucap Hevlaska. Lalu cahaya putih menyelimuti ke empat remaja yang di sebut sebagai yang terpilih.

Perjalanan para pejuang kita akan segera di mulai...

**TBC**

Segini dulu ya ceritanya, mari kita sisakan kesenangan untuk besok! *Padahal yang ngetik udah cape* wkwkwkwk.

Nah ayo silahkan tinggalkan Reviewnya di sini.. ^_~

Sampai jumpa di next chap kawan!


End file.
